The Internet is used by advertisers and other content providers to deliver website content, including but not limited to advertisements, to Internet audience members. There is a continuing need to deliver targeted content, meaning content that may be of particular interest to some but not all audience members, to audience members with particular attitudes or views. The ability of content providers and advertisers to select optimal websites for the delivery of targeted content to audience members with particular attitudes has been limited. Further, content providers and advertisers have been unable to select websites for the delivery of targeted content which are both likely to be visited by audience members with particular attitudes while at the same time unlikely to be visited by audience members with opposing attitudes. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems for delivering targeted content to audience members.
It is an advantage of some, but not necessarily all, embodiments of the present invention to provide methods and systems for selecting websites for the delivery of targeted content to audience members who are likely to have particular attitudes. It is also an advantage of some, but not necessarily all, embodiments of the present invention to provide methods and systems for selecting websites for the delivery of targeted content which are less likely to be visited by audience members who have opposing attitudes to those of the audience members to whom it is desired to deliver the targeted content.
Additional advantages of various embodiments of the invention are set forth, in part, in the description that follows and, in part, will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the description and/or from the practice of the invention.